The present disclosure relates to a chip electronic component.
An inductor, a chip electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise therefrom.
A thin film type inductor is manufactured by forming internal coil parts and then hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which magnetic powder particles are mixed with a resin.